Topaz (Earth-93060)
---- | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-93060 | BaseOfOperations = Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, USA, Earth, formerly Gwendor | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Gwendorian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior; Queen | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = Gwendor | Creators = Mike W. Barr | First = Giant Size Mantra #1 | HistoryText = Topaz was a warrior Queen from the extra-dimensional matriarchal realm of Gwendor. A crashed alien spacecraft (connected to the Entity on the Moon) created a series of random pan-dimensional gateways, briefly connecting Gwendor to the Ultraverse, and leaving Queen Topaz stranded in a strange world; one in which Males were not properly subservient slaves, but thought themselves equal to or even superior to women! Topaz was outraged by this blasphemous notion, but Pixx of the Ultraforce calmed her by showing her an image of the "true power behind men"... Hillary Clinton. Pixx explained that Earth males have fragile egos, and that it was easier for women to let males think they were in charge. Topaz, still disturbed by this world's unnatural order, nonetheless consented to join the Ultraforce, even though it was led by a male, Hardcase. Topaz is a female supremacist; she believes that males are inherently inferior, and becomes quite easily angered when men talk down to women or act chauvinistic. She gets along well with Pixx, but though she initially respected Contrary, she now looks down on her for often using seduction as a way to deal with men. The males on the team are beneath her notice, although she grudgingly starts to respect Hardcase as a warrior. | Powers = * Gwendorian Physiology:'''Topaz has strength, stamina and durability that are all significantly greater than those of normal Earth humans: **Superhuman Strength: Topaz possesses superhuman strength well beyond the standard human norm. **Superhuman Speed: Topaz is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Stamina: Topaz musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. Topaz can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. **Superhuman Agility: Topaz agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Reflexes: Topaz reaction time is similarly enhanced, enabling her to react at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Durability: Topaz bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human. She is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, falls from great heights. **'''Regenerative Healing Factor: Topaz possesses a regenerative healing factor, allowing her to regenerate from what would normally be considered life-threatening wounds in a matter of moments. . | Abilities = * Gwendorian Warrior Training:'''Topaz is also an extremely skilled warrior, highly agile and athletic, and experienced in fighting superhuman opponents. ** '''Martial Arts: She is one of the most skilled martial artists. She is capable of defeating opponents who possess superhuman strength and durability that far surpass her own. ** Weapons Master:'''Although skilled in the use of most conventional weapons, she prefers to use her battle staff | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * '''Gwendorian Staff: She carries a staff which is able to project bolts of energy | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Topaz also appeared in the Ultraforce animated cartoon. * Topaz was one of the action figures produced for Galoob's Ultraforce line. | Links = }}